


Like The Earth Is Caving

by JustASinBin



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, I promise, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It gets FLUFFY GUYS, M/M, Panic Attacks, The academy is a family and vale is good dad okay, The non-con is only for the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASinBin/pseuds/JustASinBin
Summary: Trust is a fragile thing and Celestino learns the hard way. Luckily he has the academy on his side but life is as smooth as the bumps at the ranch. (I suck at summaries please just look at the Note in chapter 1)—I wanted new chapter to be up Nov 1st but I got caught up with school work. It’s being pushed to race day, if not by Monday the 4th of Nov. I’d rather a nice long chapter then a short one for y’all.





	1. Digital Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestino’s secrets are is own undoing. Luckily the academy is there to defend him, but it’s hard to protect someone from themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I had this idea running in my mind for a while and I have chapter two almost finished and I’m starting to work on chapter three. So chapter one does discuss a bit about non-non and can be a bit graphic for those sensitive. This is a work of fiction so please don’t take this real. Also the mechanic is fake and based off of no one. Just please read and enjoy, 
> 
> Ciao!

Celestino doesn’t know when it started, actually he does but even then it was blurry. One second he was alone and then the next the mechanic was behind him, hand guiding him to his own cock. The thrill was amazing at first, Cele had never been with another man and was ashamed of his own needs. Slowly though he explored and learned. Then it became a cycle of coming back to him, sick of his own needs but craving more, craving the attention of _him_. He was married and with kids but always showered Cele with praises.

It was only minutes after free practice, yet Cele found himself bent over a table, pants discarded as the older’s feet nudged his legs apart and spread him open. The first time was gentle but now, such gentleness is rare, it was only a quick fuck, hard and void of light. Cele bit back a scream as he was unceremoniously entered, his entire body screaming until the steady pain gave way to a lustful burn leaving Cele shaking.

“Oh fuck, look at you, you’re such a slut.” Was the words spoken out. Cele moaned and pushed back against each thrust, he needed more.

“Fuck— harder please.” Cele was delirious and high with all the pleasure. The sound of skin against skin was filthy and so were the words. Cele screamed as he came and squirmed oversentive and raw. He could feel the trail of cum leaking out of him and sagged against the table, his whole body covered in sweat. He yelped at the sting of the hand against his ass.

“Be a good boy and get good results for me yes? Bad results means I’m gonna have to punish you severely, and you know what happened last time. Do I make myself clear?” The hand came down on his ass again and he yelped once more.

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy. Rest now.” And with that he left.

Cele picked himself off the table and looked around his hotel room. _How_ _did_ _my_ _life_ _end_ _up_ _like_ _this_. He stripped off his shirt and got into the shower, sitting on the tile floor, letting the warm water hit him. He could still feel the cum leaking out of him and the hands of _him_ on his hips and Cele cringed in disgust. His tears mixed with the water and he let himself the moment of weakness.

—

“Cele, what’s that on your neck?” Mig’s voice rang out in the sky vr46 hospitality rec room.

Cele quickly slapped a hand on his neck, covering the bruise, “it’s nothing!” He said too quickly.

He shifted away from Mig’s view but he just quickly ran to the couch Cele was sitting on.

“YOU GETTING FUCKED?! BY WHOM?! THATS A HICKEY!” The older shoved Cele’s hand out the way.

“No it’s not.”

“Then how’d you get a bruise on your neck?”

“I uh, fell on my neck?” Mig laughed and shook his head when his eyes caught a sliver of Cele’s waist, his shirt having been hiked up in the skirmish of the hicky discovery.

“What the hell,” Mig lifted the younger’s shirt and Cele quickly shoved Mig away and stood up.

“That was a lot of bruises, did you fall off your bike?”

“It’s nothing.” Cele quickly left the hospitality leaving Mig baffled. _This_ _can’t_ _be_ _good_.

“Hey Luca?” Mig celled out.

“Yeah?” Luca looked up from his phone.

“Where’s vale?”

Luca frowned, “Yamaha garage. Why?” Luca watched Mig’s face, usually cheerful look replaced with something very serious.

“I think something is wrong with Cele. I think he’s hurt— that someone is hurting him.”

—

Cele’s body hurts. His back hurt, his hands hurts, his jaw hurts. Thailand was a disaster and he knew the punishment was coming but he wasn’t expecting it to be so rough. He tried to focus on his breathing and not gag too much around the cock in his throat. Tears were streaming down his face and he was reaching his limit. Finally he was able to breath and he fell back onto the bed.

“Fuck, no more— red flag. I can’t—“

“Yes you can Cele. You’re not quiting now.”

“I can’t!” Cele nearly screamed, tears freely falling.

“Fine then, quite. This is why you keep getting shitty results, you never see things through. You started on pole for fucks sake—“

Cele couldn’t hear the rest, his mind going into over drive and his breathing too quick. He felt like he was suffocating. The slam of the door was the final thing he heard before everything went black.

It could’ve been minutes or hours but it didn’t matter. The knock on his door woke him up and sheer fear overcame Cele, _please_ _no_ _I_ _can’t_ _take_ _anymore. _The tears started to pool around his eyes again and his body started to shiver, the lack of blankets over his naked body not helping. The door clicked open and Cele whimpered.

“Please no, I can’t.” His voice was dry but he hoped it was loud enough.

“Oh fuck.” Was the reply and Cele really did start crying- out of relief. His mind was spinning as a hand touched his arm and pulled him towards the warm body.

“Vale I’m sorry for not being enough.” Cele hiccuped. The older just held his youngest rider and shushed him. Behind him Luca and Franky ran their hands through their hair and paced the room, Bez already in the bathroom with Mig drawing a bath to help clean up Cele.

“Who the FUCK!” Came Bez’s voice from the bathroom as Cele snuggled closer to Vale.

“Franky, make sure no one comes in, Luca- you know who to talk to, get this shit sorted. Find who did this and have him gone. I’m about to end their entire career.” Vale said as he picked up Cele bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. "You're gonna be fine, I'm right here", Vale whispered into Celes ear, pressing the shaking teenager close to his body. "We'll take care of you."

"I'm so sorry", Cele whimpered and hid his face in Vale's chest, feeling safe near his mentor. "He... He didn't stop, and I-"

Vale made a noise. "Shh, you don't have to explain. We're going to deal with him, you'll be safe from now on..."

"Even though we need to know since when this has been going on-" Mig interrupted with. 

"Mig, shut up!" The mentioned man squinted at Vale. Then he walked over and helped placing Cele in the bathtub.

"Were you 18?" Mig asked. 

"Mig for fuck's sake-"

"16...", Cele croaked out, mewling at the warm water. "It started when I turned 16..."

“Fuck.” Bez said in shock, his fist turning white as he gripped the edge of the bathtub. “Cele why? Just why?”

Cele broke down crying, his head resting against the side of the tub, Vale shushing him and running a hand through his curls. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry-“ Cele whispered.

Bez grabbed the younger’s hand and kissed his palm, “you’re okay now. You’re with us. We won’t let anything happen to you now.”

Mig stood up and left the bathroom to get some clothes for the younger, the tears threatening to fall a surprise to him. His breathing came in labored and he could feel himself begin to shake. Franky eyed him from across the room and quickly crossed it, engulfing the smaller rider in a hug. “He was 16 Franky. Fucking 16 and the person, this fucker, fucking violated him. Three fucking years of this bullshit.” Mig mumbled.

“Shhhh, doesn’t matter now. Also we don’t know the full story so we can’t jump to assumptions just yet. RIsn’t now though, we have to be there for him. Next year you will be his teammate so make sure you watch him. Balda, Dennis, and Bulega aren’t with us anymore but I know they’ll keep an eye on him. We need to speak to Dennis tho, he should’ve seen the signs-“ Franky spoke before being interrupted.

“No, Dennis wouldn’t have noticed. It was only by accident that I noticed.” Mig rested his head against Franky’s chest. “Cele needs to tell us who it was.”

“Give him time. He needs time. We’ll get this sorted. And I promise we’ll fuck up whoever left him like this.” Franky said and kissed Mig on his forehead. “Now, lets prepare the bed for Cele and get him some clean clothes.”

“Do you think we should move him? So that he isn’t here?” Mig suggested. He let go of Franky and paced around the room before remembering that he needs to get Cele clothes and quickly retrieving them.

“Yeah, my room is too far but I think Bez’s room is just down the hall.”

“Alrighty then, I’ll tell vale to move him.” Just then Valentino emerged from the bathroom with Bez, Mig walking past them to give the clothes to Cele who was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, “once you finish dressing up, we’re going to Bez’s room.” Mig said and left Cele alone, however he kept the bathroom door slightly open— not fully trusting Cele by himself.

The younger finally emerged from the bathroom in some basketball shorts and a big hoodie.

“Alright,” Vale said, “Cele you’re gonna stay with Bez and Franky in Bez’s room like Mig said. Luca texted me and he has spoken with Uccio, I need to confirm with you the person that did this but not right now. Don’t worry about your stuff, Luca sent up Nelli, Pecco and Stefano to come pack it up for you and they should be here in a couple of minutes. Tomorrow we head out to Motegi. Cele, look at me- we are not disappointed in you. I’m not disappointed in you. I just wish you’d talk to us. However, that’s enough for day.” He went up to the younger and hugged him again, Cele breathing in Vale’s comforting scent and then let go, hood up and head down as they all left the room to Bez’s own.

Cele can’t really remember what happened next. They walked to the room and then suddenly he was in the middle of the bed, Franky tucked in front of him and Bez’s body just behind him. The lights were low and Cele could tell it was late into the night. The next time he woke up, he was alone and cold on the bed. He immediately started to panic, he couldn’t recognize the room. He could feel the panic attack bubbling in his stomach and causing a lump to form in his throat.

“Vale.” He whispered, searching around the room for any signs of anyone else, “VALE!” Cele screamed, breath too quick as he struggled away from the sheets, stomach ready to empty himself. He scrambled to the bathroom and felt his body heave.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here,” Valentino’s soothing voice rang throughout the bathroom, a hand gently rubbing at Cele’s back, “I’m here _caro_, no one is gonna hurt you. Franky and Bez were talking out in the hallway and I was in the kitchenette, you were never alone, and I promise you never will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what ya think???? Hopefully can get chapter two up before MotoGP quali, if not, after the race. Chapter title is Digital Kids by Vicktor Taiwo.


	2. Boom Boom Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestino learns to get close and the healing process begins. However shadows still haunt him as Valentino and the academy uncover more gruesome details of the relationship and Cele lets his fists fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have no idea where Nelli/Tatsu came from but there it is. Also Franky has the ultimate big bro vibes.

By the time they got to Japan, everyone had given Celestino some space. They noticed however, how he cringed and winced when people touched him. While they didn’t say anything out loud, the academy knew to make it a point to share touches with Cele that were soft.

Migno would press his thigh against Cele’s when they played FIFA, or Luca would lean and brush his shoulder against Cele’s while they ate. Franky, always gentle but determined would hold Cele’s hand during their down time. Or Bez and Nelli who rested their head against Cele’s shoulder or invited Cele to do so on theirs.

Sometimes it was more subtle like Stefano who would sit close to Cele but let him decide what to do, how close to get and so on. Or like Pecco you would sit on the ground in front of Cele whenever he was sitting on the couch and would lay his head on Cele’s knee. Then there was Vale, who made it a point to stay close to Cele and let his presence be a supporting rock in his life.

Cele slowly came out of his shell again and became his usual cheerful self. Everyone avoided the topic of what happened, but Cele knew that it would come up again. He noticed the worried glances and the subtle touches and he was happy he had the academy there, but he was also embarrassed they saw him like that.

So he tossed everything away when he got onto the bike. For the first time in a long time he could breath in the garage. _He_ wasn’t there, no doubt the academy’s doing. The talk to Vale about _him _was painful.

“Cele, I’m gonna show you a picture and you need to tell me if this is him or not.” Vale said to him softly.

Cele was sitting on a couch, Franky pulling him close to his chest with arms wrapped around him almost shielding him. Cele took a deep breath and nodded before Vale turned the phone to him.

Franky watched Cele’s face as a barrage of emotions washed over him. His eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes were almost tearful, his heart thundering so hard the older could feel it. Franky also felt as the younger’s skin got clammy, his face littered with red spots like he was about to cry or maybe of rage— most likely a combination of the two.

Yeah, that’s him.” Came the solemn reply.

“Okay. Thank you.” Vale began to put his phone away, slightly eyeing the younger.

“Vale?” Cele called. Franky had a sinking feeling in his gut, the room so quiet Franky swore he could hear the ticking of vale’s watch.

“Yes?”

“What happens now? What are you going to do to him?” He inquired.

Vale’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, “what do you mean? I’m gonna make sure he isn’t allowed on any paddock and regret ever being born.”

Cele’s face visibly paled and he gulped, “then he’ll have nothing to lose. He’ll out me.” He mumbled.

“How?” Franky interrupted, “outing you would out him too.”

“No it wouldn’t. Not if pictures of me surfaced— pictures of me in um, compromising positions. And videos. He isn’t in them per say. He could distort his voice or something but they’d show only me. _All_ _of_ _me_ and I can’t let people see me like that, Vale I can’t. Just leave him alone and he’ll leave us alone.” Cele finished talking. Tears were running down his face and Franky engulfed him in another hug.

Cele, if he has photos and videos of you, especially when you were younger, he would have possession of underage pornagroaphic material. That’s enough to put him behind bars for a while. I bet Uccio can find more dirt on him. I have a feeling that since he has been on this paddock for a while that you potentially could’ve been one of many.” Vale looked away from his two academy riders, too enraged at the fucker who dared to _harm_ _one_ _of_ _my_ _boys_ to see and handle their hurt.

“God I’m so fucking stupid.” Cele wiped his tears and tried to regain some sense of an imagine.

“No Cele, you trusted him and he betrayed you. You confided in him and he made you feel special and abused that. We will get him. I’ll make a plan and we’ll get him.” Vale vowed and finally looked at Cele. His eyes were bloodshot but his fierce spark was back, it was like a glint in his eyes that captivated him the first time he saw the younger in action. He knew from that look that he needed him on the academy. Celestino looked at his mentor and nodded, though his emotions were heavy he knew that this was a step towards healing.

Celestino shook his head and tossed the memory aside, full focus now on getting his bike somewhere in Japan. The bike felt like a part of him and he could feel it in his bones, I can do this, _I’m_ _gonna_ _take_ _this_ _bike_ _to_ _parc_ _ferme_, and that’s exactly what he did.

When he crossed the finished line he couldn’t believe it. From the corner of his eye he could see Tatsuki’s frustrated figure. His team was there to receive him and he let them pull him close, their presence not bothering him as much as he could. He would give anything to see those same smiles on his teams face over and over again.

Cele let himself bask in the spot light and liftedthe trophy high. _Yes_, _this_ _is_ _where_ _I’m_ _meant_ _to_ _be._

The rest of the day passed and Cele smiled at the memory of Luca, so happy and proud. His hug shocked the older,

“Why so touchy now?” Luca asked, a smile on his face.

“You deserve a hug. Good job, two in a row.”

Luca’s laugh still echoing on his ears. Seeing Vale crash though was like a bucket of icy water falling over him. Vale assured them that he was fine but Cele couldn’t help but feel frustrated for him. He wanted to see Vale stand on the podium too.

Cele found himself lost in thought walking down the paddock when his a voice yelled at him.

“CELESTINO!”

Cele turned around and was quickly pushed against the wall of one of the makeshift paddock buildings.

“YOU TOOK THE PODIUM FROM ME!” A raging Tatsuki yelled in his face.

“What the fuck Tatsu-“ the punch was unexpected and took the breath out of him. For a second Cele panicked but reacted though and clipped tatsu on the jaw, the two looking arms and wrestling down onto the ground. Tatsu managed to roll them so that he was on top.

“TATSU STOP IT!” Cele yelled, the weight of the other rider stealing his breath. Memories of him surfaced and Cele wanted to cry, _no_ _no_ _no_ _no_-

“HOW DARE YOU ON MY OWN HOME RACE?” Tatsu yelled trying to choke the other rider but felt arms on his torso pull him away from Cele, he tried to wiggle away but the arms hugged him from my behind.

“Calm down Tatsu or I will fucked you up,” Vale’s voice hissed into his ear. Tatsu elbowed the older rider in the rib and twisted out his grip, ready to fight.

“TATSUKI SUZUKI!” Paolo’s voice bellowed across the paddock, freezing Tatsu.

Cele was being helped up by Franky and Luca, blood running down his nose and lip and breathing far too quick.

Tatsu tried to straighten his shirt up and fix his hair, suddenly aware of the pain blooming on the side of his face and rib. Nelli’s presence next to him was also a surprise, the Italian stepping between him and Vale.

“You really are stupid sometimes,” Nelli hissed at him and Tatsu just laughed hallow and low.

“Tatsuki,” Paolo finally approached the group, “what the actual fuck.”

“Your rider,” vale said, “had the fucking audacity to lay on hand on one of my riders.”

“Was I talking to you Valentino? No, so shut up, I don’t want to hear it. But you Tatsu, I am _very_ disappointed in you right now. We all have a bad race but that’s not an excuse to fight another rider. Fight and settle on track not off. Nelli, calm him down and take him to the the hotel. I want a written apology and statement ready by the end of the night.”

Cele glared at tatsu as he passed by, Nelli’s grip on tatsu arm almost bruising. “I thought you were an academy rider? Why are you protecting him Nelli?” Cele spat out.

“Shut up Cele, you don’t understand. Don’t question my loyalty, you of all people should know I’m on your side.” Nelli glared at the younger and shook his head, he looked ready to fight again but Franky and Luca kept his grip on him.

Paolo shook his head and watched the two walk off.

“Valentino, you better not punish Nelli for tatu’s stupidity. As for you Cele, it’s okay to be happy for a win but I suggest you keep your head down in Japan. Oh and Luca, congrats on the win.” The older man walked off without a single other word.

“Could today go any fucking shittier.” Vale muttered. He finally went to Cele and held his jaw tenderly, inspecting the bruises. “Go get cleaned up. Good job today. All of you.”

Meanwhile, Niccolo went out to find his teammate, head trying to wrap around what just happened. The ride to the hotel was filled with an stale silence between the two teammates.

Tatsuki opened up his room door and admittedly went to the bathroom to draw a bath.

After a couple of minutes Nelli knocked on the bathroom door.

“Come in.” Tatsu called. Nelli opened the door and glanced at the other rider, he had a rolled up towel behind his head and his arms were on the rim of the tub.

“I don’t want to get between you and the academy, I’m sorry. I would never hurt you, I know how much the academy means to.” Tatsu said softly.

Nelli approached him and laid his head on the rim of the tub, head brushing his arm. Tatsuki ran his finger on the side of the Italian face, Nelli gently kissing his finger tips when they brushed over his lips.

“They’ll get over it and they have nothing against me and I know in time Cele will forget what happened. Vale is aware that you’re just pissed off.” He laid a soft kiss on tatsu’s palm got up to to knees and gently kissed Tatsuki as to not hurt the cut on his lip.

“I’m sorry, I just—“ the Japanese rider took in a deep breath, “I don’t know, over these past two weeks you and Cele have been getting closer. I know I shouldn’t be jealous, but I am and I don’t know why.”

“It’s okay. I just need you to take it easy on Cele, he’s going through a lot and it’s not my place to tell you about what but it’s just horrible. Also, hurry up soaking- you have to get ready to write an apology.” Nelli laid another chaste kiss on Tatsuki’s lips who reached behind his head, threw the towel on the floor pushing himself up and deepened the kiss.

“How about you join me first?”

“Can’t really argue with that logic.” Nelli said smiling starting to peel his clothes off, worries about the day and the next approaching race clear out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don’t know what this is y’all but we’re rolling with it. Next chapter will focus on Celestino and Bez in Australia. I hope I can get it up by friday (1 Nov). Chapter title comes from song Boom Boom Japan by Dave Rogers.


End file.
